Postérs
by Sakura Hatsu
Summary: Lucy quiere porbarle a Juvia que si es su amiga y la ayudara para hacer su cuarto mas decentey conseguir una foto unica de Gray.


**Pósters**

**Dedicado a mi amiga que me dio la inspiración para este one-shot Francia que adora el Gruvia y yo la quiero mucho a ella así que aquí esta. Por cierto esta libre de spoilers para los que van en la saga de Oración Seis. Gee-jee así de fácil viene la inspiración….e igual se va.**

**Fairy Tail no me pertenece le pertenece a Hiro Mashima sensei, por que si me perteneciera todos los chicos guapos tendrían complejo de striper como Gray Gee-jee y los chicos no serian tan densos con el romance, bueno si pero no tanto y Laxus saldría mas.**

* * *

En un día cualquiera en Magnolia en la parte trasera del gremio mas fuerte de todo Fiore y el mas destructivo…pero sin malas intenciones es solo que no conocen el significado de la palabra "medirse" para la tristeza del Makarov el maestro del gremio, pero esa es otra historia que todos conocemos bien…bien como iba diciendo en la parte trasera del gremio en unos arbustos se encontraban escondidas un par de magas muy adorables equipadas cada una con una cámara mágica.

**Juvia de verdad no deberíamos estar haciendo esto, y menos a Gray, se morirá de vergüenza si se entera-**comenta en voz baja una rubia de ojos chocolate con un casco camuflajeadó y sus mejillas con una franja negra en cada una de maquillaje militar.

**Lucy-san no debe preocuparse Gray-sama no se dará cuenta**-responde nuestra adorable maga de agua favorita, igual que Lucy con sus mejillas maquilladas de líneas negras y ramitas puestas en su sombrero estilo camuflaje-**nuca se a dado cuenta**- con una sonrisa macabra provocando escalofríos a su compañera.

**¿Como me metí en esto?**-comenta llorando Lucy queda mente para que nadie la escuche.

**Lucy-san es amiga de Juvia, y Lucy-san dijo que haría cualquier cosa por hacer a Juvia feliz…Lucy-san ya no quiere a Juvia, la primera amiga de Juvia y rival de amor ya no quiere a Juvia, Juvia estará sola nuevamente**- comenzó la maga de ojos claros a hablar suavemente para seguir sin ser descubiertas, pero comenzando a llenarlos de lagrimas a lo que su compañera rápidamente responde- **no Juvia no es eso yo si te quiero y nuca lo dudes –**dice firmemente la rubia pero con voz queda para seguir sin ser descubiertas-**bien esto es incomodo pero si es tan importante para ti lo haré no importa que…pero que vergüenza….no valor Lucy esto es por Juvia**-esto ultimo lo dijo haciendo caras, muy graciosas que le sacaron una sonrisa a su compañera.

**Flash back**

**Nee Juvia esta es la primera vez que vengo a tu habitación en Fairy Hills**-dice la rubia muy contenta a su amiga mientras caminan hacia el lugar con bolsas de compras para el cuarto de la maga de agua.

**Juvia abría querido invitar antes a Lucy-san pero no había tenido la oportunidad, ya que Juvia tenia miedo de que Lucy-san no quisiera ir a casa de Juvia ya que Lucy-san es la primera amiga de Juvia y rival de amor tenia miedo que no quisiera a Juvia y juvia se quedaría sola de nuevo-** comenzó la maga de agua con sus ojitos llorosos, por su excesiva imaginación, causando que una gota de sudor bajara por la frente de su amiga estilo anime.

**Juvia otra vez con eso, que no soy tu rival de amor y no te voy a dejar sola eres mi amiga y siempre lo serás, entendido**- comenta la rubia calmadamente al no ser la primera vez que la maga de agua daba de nuevo con ese tema.

**Lucy-san es la mejor después de lo sucedido en Phantom Lord Lucy-san aun así es amiga de Juvia…Juvia no lo puede creer Juvia tiene mucha suerte de estar en Fairy Tail-**dice con una gran sonrisa con pequeños rastros de lagrimas en sus ojos.

**Hay Juvia nunca cambias…bueno es lo que te hace ser tu…por lo menos no imagines cosas tan tristes**- comento la rubia mientras seguían su camino, y así siguieron su camino a Fairy Hills con mas charlas menos profundas y mas divertidas.

Ya en Fairy Hills

**Lucy-san este es el cuarto de Juvia**-dice esto entrando a su habitación con una muy sorprendida Lucy.

Como se podría explicar, el cuarto de Juvia es un cuarto normal, en el sentido Fairy Tail, veamos comencemos es de buen tamaño caben cómodamente dos sillones color azul eléctrico, con una mesita en medio justo a la izquierda de la puerta frente a la cama, un escritorio bajo la ventana justo frente a la puerta con un buen tramo para caminar hacia el entre la sala improvisada y la cama, junto al escritorio dos grandes libreros, llenos con libros y objetos personales de las magas y algunos marcos con fotos, lo normal. Frente a la salita justo en la pared izquierda un ropero y un tocador con objetos de belleza que las chicas utilizan, nada anormal; bien ahora veamos hablemos sobre la cama sencilla, frente a las salita al lado derecho de la puerta con una mesita de noche de cada lado con una lamparita en cada mesita con mantas color azul claro que combinan con las paredes de color azul marino pero sin ser tan oscuro como para oscurecer el cuarto, todos los muebles de madera con un color de madera oscura casi en negro, alfombra azul claro sin ser celeste, bien todo normal, cierto. Bien ahora veámoslo que perturbo a nuestra maga estelar, pues es que toda la pared derecha, sobre la cabecera de la cama esta tapizada de pósters de el famoso mago de hielo de Fairy Tail, así es Gray Fullbuster, todas y cada una de ellas con Gray desnudándose en ninguna sale con toda su ropa.

**Wow Juvia sabía que te gustaba Gray pero no como para que le tomaras fotos cuando esta sin ropa-** comenta Lucy sorprendida con los ojos bien abiertos y las mejillas muy rojas-**uff por lo menos tiene sus boxers en todas o sus pantalones…eee o extrañas cosas censurándolo-** dice esto ultimo al ver una foto de Gray total mente desnudo en una pelea con Natsu en el gremio con sus partes privadas siendo cubiertas en otro plano por alguna parte desconocida de algún otro miembro del gremio.

**Juvia sabe que es extraño, pero es que juvia no ha conseguido una foto de Gray-sama con sus ropas, en el momento que Juvia toma la foto Gray-sama de alguna manera ya no tiene su ropa puesta…ciertamente es un misterio para Juvia-**comenta la chica con sus mejillas coloradas como las de su compañera al observar la misma foto que Lucy. **– Juvia seria muy feliz con alguna foto de Gray-sama con ropa, Juvia hasta quitaría todas estas y pondría su extraño tesoro de Gray-sama con ropa-** comenta Juvia soñadora viendo las fotos.

La siguiente parte imagínensela con Juvia y Lucy Chibi.

**Bien entones yo te ayudare-**dice sin pensar Lucy, pensando que así su amiga quitaría todas esa fotos fuera de tono de su amigo de su pared.

**Lucy-san en verdad hará eso por Juvia, Juvia es tan feliz-** dice la maga de agua con lagrimitas de felicidad

**Le pediré a Gray una foto por ti-** dice Lucy inocentemente con su puño en alto.

**Noooo Lucy-san no puede hacer eso, Juvia moriría de vergüenza si Gray-sama se enterara para que es la foto-**dice esto con lagrimitas en los ojos de desesperación con los brazos extendidos hacia Lucy atrapándola en un abrazo-**tenemos que tomar la foto de Gray sin que el se de cuenta-** dice Juvia abrazando a Lucy como una niña en berrinche.

**Ehhhhh!-** es lo único que alcanza a decir la maga estelar.

**Fin del Flash back**

**Bien, Juvia nuestro objetivo se acerca, cámaras listas-** señala Lucy a Gray quien aparece por la parte trasera del gremio seguido de Natsu que le venia gritando quien sabe que cosas…conociéndolo insultándolo para pelear. En cuánto Gray estuvo lo suficientemente cerca Lucy y Juvia comenzaron a tomarle fotos, peo en ese preciso momento había caído en la trampa de Natsu de un momento a otro Gray ya estaba en boxers.

**¿¡Nani!?... ¿Cómo es que? ¿Tan rápido?... Juvia hay que checar las fotos-** dice Lucy a Juvia mientras checan la lacrima que esta en un costado de la cámara donde se muestran las fotos tomadas, las dos chicas se ponen coloradas, no pudieron tomar ni una sola foto de Gray con ropa con todas las que tomaron fue como ver una película en cámara lenta de Gray desnudándose. Lucy sorprendida comienza a borrar las fotos para tristeza de Juvia-** te estoy ayudando a conseguir fotos de el con ropa no una película de el desnudándose-** comenta la rubia ante la cara de sorpresa y reproche de la maga de agua.**-ok Lucy-san Juvia comprende-** con lagrimitas en los ojos por las fotos perdidas.

**Wa esta saliendo de nuevo del gremio, vamos tras el Juvia-**dice rápidamente Lucy, tomando por sorpresa a Juvia-**a ¡Hai! Lucy-san-**responde siguiendo a la maga estelar.

Haci estuvieron todo el día las chicas siguiendo a Gray, ya al atardecer mientras seguían al moreno se dieron cuenta que se dirigía a la casa de la maga estelar.

**¿Nani? por que se dirige hacia mi casa-**se sorprende la maga de ojos chocolate-**ciertamente Lucy-san es mi rival de amor-** dice Juvia asintiendo mientras decía eso mordiendo su pañuelo.- **ya te dije que no soy tu rival de amor-**responde Lucy con una gotita de sudor en la frente.

**Wa Lucy-san Gray-sama a entrado por la ventana de tu habitación-** dice Juvia señalando hacia el moreno que en eso se estaba colando en la casa de la rubia.**-¿pero que ahora si me va a oír, cuantas veces les he dicho que no entren a mi apartamento sin mi permiso-**sale de su escondite furiosa la rubia hacia su apartamento, rodeada por una aura maléfica muy al estilo Erza, sin darle tiempo a Juvia de responder y de poder detenerla. Para cuando Juvia estaba entrando en la casa se escucha claramente **–LUCY KICK- **y un fuerte golpe. Rápidamente entra para observar el espectáculo.

**Waaa Lucy pero que daño aun no entiendo como puedes pegar tan duro-**dice Gray desde el piso sin soltar el borrador de la novela de Lucy. **–Gray ¿Cuántas veces les he dicho que no entren a mi apartamento sin mi permiso? y ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no leas mi borrador hasta que lo haya terminado y que Levi lo aya leído?-** dice esto mientras toma el borrador de su novela y lo pone dentro del cajón de su escritorio.

**Aaaa ¿Pero Lucy? es que quiero saber como saldrá del apuro la protagonista, y nunca me dejas leer si estas en casa así que me cuelo cuando no estas, y para que termines falta mucho no te hagas son las mismas doscientas paginas de la ultima vez y de eso un mes… eres mala tu novela es muy interesante-**dice esto con cara de cachorrito en el piso aun por la patada de Lucy…mientras Lucy suspira con cansancio, Juvia es convencida -** Gray-sama … ahora juvia también quiere leer el borrador de la novela de Lucy-san-**dice juvia con chapitas rosas por ver a Gray con cara de cachorrito.

Lucy vuelve a suspirar, en eso una idea viene a la mente de Lucy-** No me van a convencer…pero Gray, si me haces un favor te dejare leer las doscientas paginas que llevo en paz y si prometes no volver a hojear la novela hasta que Levi la lea-** dice Lucy sentándose en su sillón.-**Pero claro que si tu dime que hago-** responde Gray levantándose rápidamente-**quiero una foto tuya y de Juvia para mi colección-**comenta la rubia dando le un aire sin importancia al comentario, señalando un librero con algunos marcos con fotos de sus amigos-**Lucy-san-**dice la maga de agua con su cara roja al entender el plan de su amiga-** eee solo eso por mi bien-** contesta el mago de hielo con unas chapitas rojas viendo de reojo a la maga de agua-** Eso si Gray quiero que salgas con toda tu ropa puesta no quiero que salgas semi desnudo, así no podré poner la foto en el librero-**lo señala la maga estelar con su dedo índice-**eso es sencillo -**responde el mago de hielo con confianza-**Gray-**se escucha la voz de Lucy con fastidio-** ¿qué?**-responde el aludido-**tu ropa-**contesta Lucy cansadamente. **¿Pero cuando?** grita el mago de hielo con sorpresa de verse solo en sus boxers. Mientra Juvia observa todo con corazoncitos en los ojos.

**Bien mas cerca, mas cerca ¡Gray mas cerca!-**dice La maga estelar sosteniendo La cámara para tomar La dichosa foto, a los dos magos -**¡Gray de veras mas cerca, te juro que Juvia no muerde-** dijo la rubia ya fastidiada por la distancia que ponían los dos magos entre si, al fin estuvieron a una distancia que le pareció conveniente a la maga estelar y tomo la foto, sin que se dieran cuenta tomo un montón por cierto.

Pasaron el resto de la tarde en casa de la rubia, comiendo galletas y té mientras Gray leía calmadamente las doscientas paginas. **Bueno chicas me retiro, dice Gray al terminar las doscientas paginas, Lucy termina pronto como pudiste dejar la novela en ese punto, apenas pudo salir del lío anterior cuando ya la metiste en es lío tan complicado y luego ahí le dejas-**comenta Gray rápidamente**-aciertoyotambienquierounacopia de la foto-** lo dice aun mas rápido y sale disparado del departamento.

**¿Hee? no le entendí lo dijo muy rápido, ¿ tu le entendiste Juvia?-**voltea hacia su amiga que tenia el rostro mas colorado que el cabello de Erza, mientras asiente.-**pues dime que dijo**- le comenta la rubia-**q-q-que Gray-sama también quiere una copia de la foto-**dice Juvia toda colorada.

**Kyaaa que tierno-**responde la rubia al comentario de su amiga-**yo también quiero una copia eee Juvia los dos se ven tan tiernos en la foto-**comenta animadamente la rubia con sus ojos llenos de estrellitas y chispitas, sosteniendo las manos de Juvia-**a-a Hay Lucy-san-**fue lo único que contesto la rubia.

**Días después**

**A qui tienes tu copia Gray-** Le dice la rubia al moreno entregándole un sobre-**Gra-gracias Lucy-**dice el moreno sonrojándose. ¡**Luce! -**se escucha la vos de Natsu-**ya vámonos o perderemos el tren-**dice a gritos el peli-rosa desde la puerta del gremio-¡**Aye! apúrate Lushy-**comenta el gato volador azul que todos queremos-** ¡Se guuuustaaaaan!-** dice el gatito al ver la cara roja de Gray, molestando demasiado a Juvia y a Natsu- **cállate gato y no enrolles la lengua-** le grita Lucy acercándose a sus nakamas-**Neee Luce ¿no te gusta Gray verdad?-** pregunta Natsu con un mínimo sonrojo, en cuanto Lucy estuvo con ellos-**¡claro que no! no le hagas caso a Happy, ya sabes como es-**responde una Lucy levemente sonrojada-**¡Se guuuustaaaaan!-**los señalo ahora a ellos el gato volador que no valora su vida- **calla Happy no hay mas pescado para ti-**grita Lucy, mientras Natsu sonríe- **¡¿Nani?! ¿Por qué yo no he hecho nada malo? **Siguen la discusión mientras se alejan.

En otra parte de magnolia, precisamente en Fairy Hills , mas claramente en la habitación de Juvia, en su pared de fotos en la que ahora solo hay un enorme póster de la foto que les tomo su amiga, en donde se ve un Gray con un leve pero notable sonrojo con un brazo sobre los hombros de la maga de agua de Fairy Tail, y la maga con su rostro totalmente sonrojado, ciertamente una de las mejores fotos de Gray.

* * *

**Tada que tal, les gusto. Espero y si Gee-jee. Espero te haya gustado Francia, con cariño para ti. Es un Gruvia desde el punto de vista de Lucy. No se dependiendo la inspiración tal vez lo continúe con una serie de One-shots. **

**Saludos**


End file.
